Compartments for use in the power generation/distribution industry such as a circuit breaker or current limiter compartment typically must be arc-resistant. Venting of these compartments is important to minimize the temperature rise inside the compartment. Conventionally, an opening is provided in a non-door portion of the compartment to permit air flow into the compartment. However, these openings are limited due to the configuration of the compartment and thus may not introduce adequate air flow into the compartment.
Thus, there is a need to provide a door for an arc-resistant compartment that includes vent flap structure over an opening in the door. The vent flap structure is normally opened to permit air flow into the compartment and, in the event of an arcing event, will automatically close the opening.